


Let's Snuggle Forever

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira's still tired and achy from their last round, so Yusuke tries something different.





	Let's Snuggle Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Dick or Treat move: Let's Snuggle Forever.
> 
> Characters are 18+ in this post-canon utopia, et cetera.
> 
> 100th fic! Yahoooo!

Akira wakes up to the soft patter of rain against the window. For a moment, he thinks of Yusuke — how the rain always seems to signal his arrival.

But Yusuke is here, pressed up against his back with one arm draped around his waist. They didn't even have to turn the heat on before they made their way to bed — not with the way Yusuke had his hands all over him, moving his body as he pleased, making Akira writhe beneath him. It's been hours since they fell asleep after making love, and although the sweat and elevated heartbeats have dissipated, he still feels like he's basking in a post-orgasmic glow.

The rain, like Yusuke's arms around him, are a comfort as he closes his eyes again. It's not light outside yet, and he can still grab a few more hours of sleep if he tries. But then he feels Yusuke stir beside him, his body shifting as the rain beckons him from his sleep.

He's kissing Akira's neck before he's spoken a single word. His lips are cold, ghosting along his neck, making him shiver. He almost recoils at the touch, wanting nothing more than to burrow his head beneath the blankets, but he cranes his neck instead, giving Yusuke more room to shower him with kisses.

It's not long before he starts biting, his teeth grazing his skin. The hand that once held him is making its way down his body, pausing at his hip.

"You're still not satisfied," Akira says. It's not a question — he knows those hands; knows what they seek.

"Of course not." Yusuke's breath is hot against his neck. "Your body is..."

"'Indescribable.' I know."

He almost mirrors the sentiment — " _yours is, too._ " Those fevered hands, always exploring his body like a man lost in paradise. It's never enough — never enough friction nor intensity — to satiate either of them. But they've found each other, and now all that's left is time.

Yusuke's fingertips are ice on his thighs, and he gasps as his hand squeezes him. After Yusuke has scooted his body down the bed, he's pressing himself between Akira's thighs; that warmth he's come to know and crave.

"I love you." He whispers it into Akira's back as he thrusts between his legs, holding his hips with one hand. More kisses trail along his shoulder blades, back and forth, his lips marking a path across heated skin.

Akira closes his eyes as he places his hand over Yusuke's, twining their fingers together. He imagines his face: the way his hair falls as he makes love to him, and the way his eyes slip shut from the pleasure.

As Yusuke's orgasm hits, he buries his moans into Akira's back. He's still shuddering when Akira reaches down to touch the wetness seeping in between his legs, and he runs it lazily up his chest. There's something about being covered in Yusuke like this that makes him feel whole — in the intimacy that there's no one else who can do this.

They've made more of a mess than they usually do, and the clean-up includes changing the sheets this time. Being able to snuggle with Yusuke again on clean sheets is worth it, though — the bed smells like a soft lavender now, from the laundry soap they always use.

Lavender and Yusuke.


End file.
